vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Seraphs
The Seraphs ( , lit. "Angel") are one of the Five Great Factions in Vampyre, Knights and Boobs, alongside the Vampyres, Demons, Fallen Angels and the Hero Clan. Summary Originating from Heaven, the Seraphs are powerful beings who serve the Biblical God, and have the powers to inflict pain upon Vampyres and Demons and by extension the Fallen Angels and Dragons, due to their light-based powers. After the death of the God from the Bible in the Great Mythology War, the Seraphs were incapable of increasing their numbers normally until the creation of the Brave Saint system (the Seraph's version of the Master-Servant Contract). Unlike Vampyres, Demons and Fallen Angels, Seraphs need to purify themselves when making love and both the Seraph and partner must undergo a lengthy purification ritual (it takes several hours). They must also need to do it inside a specially crafted barrier and they both must not harbor any kind of possessive feelings while doing it, rather it must be done out of pure love. In Volume 12, it is revealed that there were also traitors in the Heavens who were giving out information to the Chaos Insurgency. Ironically, these top-class Seraphs were able to do so without falling due to a loophole in Heaven's system. These Seraphs, however, became Fallen Angels after leaving the Heavens and escaping to the Chaos Insurgency. It was revealed in the short story "Love Song to the Seraphs" ''that the jobs an Seraphs does on a regular basis every day, as shown by the Archangel, Gabriel and Irina Shidou, who showed Arthur, Mina, and Elaine their jobs as Seraphs. Seraphs do "Seraph Counselling" where they hear the confessions of people who have sinned and forgive them for their sins, and do this for about 2 hours inside a mass hall. Then in another mass hall, they give a name to a couples child which the parents ask of the angel to do so. Finally, they do regular work from file management to cooking classes and reception. Appearance Seraphs look similar to humans except with them having white feathered wings and a halo positioned directly above their head; the only exception being the Archangel Michael who has golden wings and later Marcello. Also, their power is denoted by the number of wings they have (Irina and her brother Zachery, are two examples, both initially only had to pair of wings but gained another pair in Volume 14 for their increase in strength as well as Marcello upon activating his Re-Drive, his power increased to the point where he gained twelve golden wings, similar to Michael). Abilities All Seraphs have light-based powers that can cause severe damage to Vampyres, Demons and Fallen Angels, and can create numerous light weaponry such as guns, spears, lances, bows and arrows, swords, a whip of light, balls of light and light rings, that can be used to grab hold of or restrain a foe with the size/power of a Fenris pup. Spears appear to be the most commonly used weapons for Seraphs. Their light-based powers can also be used in different ways, but it is dependent on the individual angels, such as a light barrier or use light to enhanced physical attacks such as punches and kicks. A certain number of powerful high ranking Seraphs also has special holy abilities unique to themselves, like Uriel's ability to control Holy Flames, Metatron's ability to create nigh-indestructible barriers of light and Baraqiel's power of Holy Lightning. Seraphs also have the ability of flight through their feathered wings. Like Vampyres, Demons and Fallen Angels, their wings are capable of retracting into their backs as if they've disappeared completely. Like Vampryes and Demons, all Seraphs have a unique ability which allows them to communicate with different people from around the world without the language barriers. All Seraphs also have increased physical abilities, such as superhuman strength, endurance, and speed. After the peace treaty between the Five Great Factions, the Brave Saint system was created by the Seraphs using the technologies and spellcraft of the Vampyres, Demons and Fallen Angels, to increase their lost numbers by forming modified Master-Servant Contracts. Seraphs, like other factions, have their own system of magic, powers, weapons, and spellcraft and witchcraft. Seven Trumpets of the Apocalypse The '''Seven Trumpets of the Apocalypse' (黙示録の七つのラッパ, Mokushiroku no nanatsu no rappa), is a exclusive gene gifted to seven, pure-blooded or half-Seraphs at birth. So far in the series only four have been revealed. Known people to hold this gene are: * Albareos (2nd Trumpet, King of Salt) * Lanne (3rd Trumpet, Prophet of the Sea) * Chess Ikuse (5th Trumpet, Angel of Destruction) * Saji Tomoe (7th Trumpet, Horsemen of Death) 1st Trumpet 2nd Trumpet 3rd Trumpet 4th Trumpet 5th Trumpet 6th Trumpet 7th Trumpet Factions Archangels * Archangel ( ), also known as Angels of Origin, are Seraphs who are guardians of the Throne of Heaven. They are the ones maintaining the system used by the God in the Bible following His death. The members of the Archangels are Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel, who was titled the "Four Great Archangels". The significance of this title, however, is unknown at present but are known to represent the Kings of respective cards: Michael is Spades ♠, Gabriel is Heart ♥, Raphael is Club ♣, Uriel is Diamond ♦. In Volume 6, it is revealed that there are other Archangels, numbering ten in total, but were not named and are called the "Six Thrones". The Archangels that have appeared so far in the series are Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, and Raphael. Three of the Six Thrones, Metatron, Raguel and Sandalphon have appeared so-far, with Metatron appearing in a short story titled "Nekomata☆Ninja-Scroll", evidently, living as a ninja in the human world due to his fascination with the craze, Raguel appearing in the short story "ItalianXCaliburn", living as a famous chef in Italy, and Sandalphon appearing in the short story "Go West to Flower Fruit", helping Arthur, Hinami and the Apollo Team save a group of Hana Monkeys captured by Western Dragons. Metatron and Sandalphon evidently showed the Thrones all have eight to twelve wings. In Volume 21 Metatron was promoted to one of the Four Great Archangels, alongside two other seraphs to fill the places Michael, Raphael and Uriel left. Four Great Archangels Former Members Six Thrones Brave Saints Trivia * There is a weekly magazine named "Weekly Brave Angel" that seems to feature only female members of the Brave Saints. * The Heaven also has been deployment a masked hero to rival Oppai Dragon show in the Underworld, with Uriel's Ace, Nero Raimondi charge of the leading role and Metatron's Jack, Sagara being the antagonist. It seems that it is quite popular among believers. * The Church also made humans who have been artificially created for certain purposes. The "Charles Institution" to create the "true descendant of Charles the Great (Charlemagne)" and succeeded with the creation of Charlemagne, Bastinda Strada, Kurze Strada, and Charlie, the person who comes from here this Institution is characterized by having gray hair, It seems that it is now being reorganized. * Heavenly bicycles are produced in Heaven with the power of light, they are harmful to Vampyres and Demons even by touching them. * The brightness of their halos are enough to light up a wardrobe. Category:Seraph Category:Races Category:Terminology